<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hindi kita matiis by sooisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762666">Hindi kita matiis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto'>sooisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakauwi na sila sa sari-sariling bahay matapos ang kanilang date ngunit miss na agad nila ang isa't isa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Everyday Life of KaiSoo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hindi kita matiis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Handog ko sa inyo, Part 8 ng The Everyday Life of KaiSoo. ;)</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Masayang nakauwi si Kyungsoo sa tahanan ng mga Do. Galing siya sa date nila ni Jongin ngayong biyernes. Kumain lang naman sila sa isang samgyupsal resto. Pampapawi lang ng kanilang pagod mula sa uni. Pagkatapos ay umuwi na sa mga tahanan nila upang doon magpalipas ng Sabado't Linggo.</p><p><br/>Pagkalapag pa lang ng bag ni Kyungsoo sa gilid ng kanyang silid ay agad na itong humilata sa kanyang higaan. Tumitipa sa kanyang smartphone para ichat ang nobyo.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby Soo:</strong><br/>Babu<br/>Miss na agad kita<br/>[sad emoji]</p><p> </p><p>Maraming beses na silang nag date. Maraming beses na nagkita. Pero feeling ni Kyungsoo parang kulang pa ang oras na nagkasama sila kanina. Siguro ay dahil ngayon lang din sila nagkita pagkatapos ng mahaba nilang bakasyon.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mahal ko:</strong><br/>Miss na rin kita babu<br/>Bitin yung araw natin ngayon ;----(<br/>Gutom pa ako</p><p><br/><strong>Baby Soo:</strong><br/>Hoy??<br/>Bitin ka sa kinain natin??<br/>E unli meat 'yon?<br/>Kala ko busog kana??</p><p><br/><strong>Mahal ko:</strong><br/>Gutom pa ako<br/>Sa pagmamahal mo<br/>;----(((</p><p> </p><p>Halos rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa ka-cornyhan ng kanyang nobyo. Pero di niya maitatangging gusto rin niya makita itong si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mahal ko:</strong><br/>Tara babu<br/>Stay na lang muna tayo sa condo<br/>Paalam ka kay tita</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, babu ko!" Mahigpit na yakap ng kanyang nobyo ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo pagkapasok na pagkapasok pa lang niya sa pintuan ng kanilang condo. Parehas silang pinayagan ng kanilang mga magulang na mag stay na sa condo nila. Naiintindihan naman ng mga magulang nila ang kasabikan nila sa isa't isa kaya heto't nauna pa si Jongin makapunta sa kanilang condo.</p><p><br/>Halos isang buwan na rin ang kanilang hindi pagkikita dahil sa mahaba nilang bakasyon kaya di maiwasan ang awtomatikong pagdikit ng kanilang mga katawan. Yakap-yakap ang bawat isa't mariin na mga halik ang sumalubong sa magkasintahan.</p><p><br/>"Lasang karne pa laway mo, Ni. Di ka pa nagtoothbrush no?!" Reklamo ni Kyungsoo nang bumitaw sila sa kanilang mainit na halik.</p><p><br/>"Sorry, babu. Nagmadali kasi ako makapunta rito eh." Hiyang sabi ni Jongin na ngumiti naman sa kanya para patakan muli ng halik ang labi ng nobyo.</p><p><br/>Namula naman ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo pero tinago niya ito sa nobyo saka siya naglakad papunta sofa para maupo at ilapag roon ang kanyang bag na naglalaman ng mga libro at damit niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid ng kanilang condo. Ilang linggo rin silang wala rito kaya walang linis-linis ang mga gamit nila pero kaunting alikabok lang naman ang nadatnan nila. Ipapasabukas na lang nila ang paglilinis dahil pagod na rin sila ngayong gabi.</p><p><br/>"Ang lagkit ko na, Ni. Maliligo lang muna 'ko, 'kay?" Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo niya na kakatabi lang sa kanya ngayon kaya napanguso ito at kumunot ang noo.</p><p><br/>"Saglit lang, Soo. Hug at kiss muna kita. Namiss kita eh." Pakikiusap ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sabay yakap ulit sa kanyang maliit na nobyo para di siya makatakas. "Ako, di mo ba miss?" Isang patak ulit ng halik sa pisngi nito bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo na parang nag mamakaawang tuta.</p><p><br/>Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa inaasta ng kasintahan. Miss na miss na niya rin ito at mamaya pa sana niya lalandiin si Jongin bago maligo ngunit mapilit ito at di makapag-antay ang kawawang lalaki.</p><p><br/>Si Jongin naman ang namula nang halikan siya sa labi ni Kyungsoo at yumakap pabalik sa nobyo. "Syempre namiss din kita, noh? Hindi pwedeng hindi kita namiss. Ayaw mo nun diba?" Humalik pa ulit siya sa ilong ng kasintahan bago ito tumango.</p><p><br/>"Kaya maliligo muna ako bago mo 'ko masolo."</p><p><br/>Ngunit ayaw nanaman siyang pakawalan ni Jongin dahilan para humigpit ang yakap niya sa nobyo.</p><p><br/>"Ni naman. Ang lagkit ko na. Alam mo naman ayaw kong pinagpapawisan ako."</p><p><br/>"Sama." Ngumuso si Jongin malapit sa malambot na labi ni Kyungsoo</p><p><br/>"Sama?"</p><p><br/>"Sama ako sayo. Sabay tayo maligo, babu."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marahang kinukuskos ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang anit at buhok ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang mga daliri. Shinashampoohan niya ang kasintahan habang si Jongin naman ay sinasabunan ang dibdib at braso ni Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>Naririto sila ngayon sa bath tub. Ang dalawa'y magkaharap at pinapaliguan ang isa't isa. Nakagawian na nila itong gawin kapag marami silang oras para sa isa't isa o kapag sa mga panahong gustuhin man nila ay gagawin nila. Pampatanggal istress at pagod nila pati na rin mga dumi sa kanilang katawan. Kaya wala na ang na-iilang sa kanila kapag ganito ang sitwasyon.</p><p><br/>Tahimik lang sila. Tanging ingay lang ng pagkuskos sa mga katawan at galaw ng tubig ang naririnig sa apat na sulok ng bathroom.</p><p><br/>Ngunit binasag ni Kyungsoo ang katahimikan nang bigla siyang kiniliti ni Jongin habang sinasabunan na siya sa balakang. "Ay! Jongin! Umayos ka! Lalagyan ko ng shampoo yang mata mo, sige."</p><p><br/>"Weh? Gawa nga?" Pero makulit din si Jongin at hindi siya magpapa-awat kaya lalong kiniliti niya pa ang tumatawa na niyang nobyo dahilan para kilitiin din siya pabalik sa leeg at batok nito.</p><p><br/>At minsan naman ay umaapaw ng mga sigaw at tawanan dahil sa ginagawa nilang kilitian at hipuan sa kanilang mga katawan hanggang sa mangalay na ang kanilang mga panga sa kakatawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matapos nilang paliguan ang isa't isa, pupunasan nila ito at susuotan nila ng damit ang bawat isa. Ganito ang routine nila kapag gusto nilang bigyan ng aruga ang minamahal. Hindi na bago sa kanila ito. Minsan pa nga kapag kumakain ay nagsasalo sila sa isang plato at nagsusubuan(pero kadalasan ay ang baby damulag ni Kyungsoo ang nagpapasubo.)</p><p><br/>Nang matapos damitan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay pinupog niya ng maraming halik ang mukha nito. Miss na miss na niya si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya magsasayang ng oras kaya dali dali na niyang lulunurin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang pagmamahal.</p><p><br/>Ngunit natigilan siya dahil malakas na kumulo ang tyan ni Kyungsoo. Nagkatinginan sila.</p><p><br/>"Gutom ka, babu?"</p><p><br/>Mahiyang tumango naman si Kyungsoo habang nakabaon ang kanyang mukha sa malapad na dibdib ng kasintahan. "Natunaw agad siguro kinain ko dahil naglakad lang ako papunta rito eh. Super traffic kaya."</p><p><br/>Natawa lang si Jongin saka iniharap niya si Kyungsoo sa kanya para tingnan ang mukha nito. "Tara sa labas? Kain muna tayo?"</p><p><br/>At dahil sa gutom, agad um-oo si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parehas silang naka-sweater at pajama pero magkaiba lang ng kulay at design. Nandito na sila ngayon sa 7-11 na malapit sa kanilang condominium. Mapayapa ang store at walang ibang costumer bukod sa kanila. Hatinggabi na rin kasi at isa ito sa pinaka-gusto nilang gawin. Mag gala-gala o kumain sa kahit anong kainan ng ganitong oras. Wala na kasi masyadong tao kapag ganun at hindi na rin traffic sa kalsada, isa pa'y malamig ang hangin kapag hatinggabi. Talagang perfect sa kanila ito na mahilig lumabas sa gabi.</p><p><br/>"Ni, pili lang ako ng makakain ko ha?" Paalam ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo bago ito humiwalay sa kanya pero napanguso naman si Jongin. Ayaw niyang mawalay kay Kyungsoo kaya sumunod siya rito.</p><p><br/>"Sama ako."</p><p><br/>Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagiging clingy ng kasintahan saka siya patuloy na tumungo kung nasaan nakalagay ang mga siopao.</p><p><br/>"Ni, ano mas masarap sayo dito? Asado o bola-bola?" Turo ni Kyungsoo sa mga siopao.</p><p><br/>"Ikaw." Pilyong sagot ni Jongin nang dakmain niya ang kanang siopao— este pwet ni Kyungsoo sabay smirk dito.</p><p><br/>Buti na lang at inaantok na kahera lang ang tao sa loob kaya walang nakakita sa ginawa ni Jongin. At wala rin nakakita sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo na pagpapalo rito sa braso ni Jongin. Nagulat pa siya nang may pahabol pang kurot sa kanyang singit. "Ikaw, loko ka talaga! Seryoso kasi, Ni. Nagugutom na ako eh."</p><p><br/>"Asado po, babu. Hehe, sorry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang mabili na ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang kainin ay naupo na sila sa mahabang upuan sa labas ng convenience store. Siopao na asado at egg sandwich ang binili ni Kyungsoo at saka hot choco para sa kanyang drinks. Si Jongin naman ay isang bote ng gatas lang dahil busog pa siya sa kinain nila kanina. Magkatabi sila ngayon na kumakain at umiinom habang pinapanuod lang nila ang madalang na mga dumadaang sasakyan at tao sa labas.</p><p><br/>"Ni, di ka ba nagugutom? Ayaw mo talaga ng asado?" Tuksong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang dahan-dahang niyang kinakain ang biniling siopao. Tila iniinggit ba ang nobyo na may kasama pang pag-ungol. Umaakting na sarap na sarap siya sa bawat nguya nito.</p><p><br/>Ewan ba ni Jongin kung maaasar siya o matatawa sa ginagawa sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya gutom sa pagkain pero gutom na siya sa pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan na lang niya ang kasintahan habang ngumunguya. Pinagmamasdan niya kung paano gumalaw ang malambot nitong labi kapag kumakagat ng siopao at kung paano niya nguyain ng mabuti.</p><p><br/>Mas masarap siguro kung dadampian niya ng halik ang labi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>Abala sa pag nguya ang kasintahan nang matigilan siya dahil sa biglang pagdampi ng labi ni Jongin sa kanya sabay paglupot ng mga braso nito sa baywang ng kasintahan.</p><p><br/>Nang humiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ay natameme si Kyungsoo habang may laman pa na pagkain ang kanyang bibig. Buti na lang at walang nakakita sa kanila.</p><p><br/>"Hnggg. Jongiiinnn namaaan!!" Malanding hiyaw ni Kyungsoo habang binubugbog na niya sa palo si Jongin. Naluluha na ang kanyang mga mata at puno pa rin ang kanyang bibig ng pagkain habang naka-awang ito sa inis. Isama pa ang pag-lobo ng pisngi nito. Kung titingnan ay para siyang batang nagmamaktol dahil nanakawan ng laruan.</p><p><br/>Natawa na lang si Jongin sa ginagawang ekspresyon ng kasintahan at sa pagpapalo nito sa kanya. Pero kahit masakit na ang tiyan niya kakatawa. Nagawa pa rin niyang hagkan ang nobyo para patahanin ito.</p><p><br/>"Alam mo, nakaka-inis ka! Nakain ako eh!"</p><p><br/>Pinatakan ni Jongin ng halik ang labi ni Kyungsoo saka lalo niya pang hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap dito. "Di na uulitin, babu. Cute mo kasi kanina eh. Ayan tuloy, nakiss kita. Isa pa nga." Aamba na sana siya para sa isa pang halik pero pinigilan ito ni Kyungsoo nang pasakan niya ng natirang siopao ang bibig nito.</p><p><br/>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin dahil sa biglang ginawa ng nobyo sa kanya. Nagtitigan lang sila saglit habang nginunguya ang siopao na pinasok sa bibig niya. Saka sabay silang nagtawanan dahil sa pinagagagawa nila.</p><p><br/>Malalim na ang gabi ngunit buhay na buhay at gising na gising pa rin ang kanilang diwa at pagmamahalan sa isa't isa. Parang pagmamay-ari nila ngayon ang gabing ito sa ilalim ng isang convenience store habang pinupunan ang mga gutom nila sa tiyan at sa pagmamahal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe. Twenchu sa pagbabasa. uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>